Happy Birthday
by Celes-cz
Summary: Elsa y Anna llevan toda una vida juntas sin atreverse a dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Pero ¿Que pasaría si la persona más importante en tu vida no recuerda tu cumpleaños? ¿Como te sentirías? - Universo Alternativo- No incesto


Hola! Acá estamos con una nueva historia que tenía en la cabeza ya hace algunos días mientras escribía la actualización de Es ella y yo (de paso le doy publicidad y vayan a leerla que ya subí el cuarto capítulo :D) El punto es que estos días fue el cumpleaños de una amiga que conocí hace no tanto en Facebook gracias al fandom Elsanna, así que este oneshot que tenía en mente hace rato va dedicado para Fer, va regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Si algún día lo lees, me dices que tal xD.

Y para los demás, espero que lo disfruten!

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y esta historia es totalmente sin fines de lucro.

-X-

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no podrás venir conmigo? Se supone que nos iríamos hoy por la noche_\- Preguntó confundida al ver como su pelirroja amiga guardaba nuevamente sus pertenencias en el closet. -Eran bien temprano de la mañana y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad de Corona cuando las dos compañeras de piso discutían sobre el asunto.

_\- Así es, surgió un inconveniente con un juicio y me han pedido que esté presente como abogada defensora- _contestó terminando de desempacar, mientras estaba bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia que tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños ligeramente apretados-_ , Lo cierto es que… no sé cuánto tiempo tomará el caso, pero me mantendré en contacto de cómo va todo_.

_\- No entiendo, Anna, después de tantos meses de trabajar sin parar al fin pudimos conseguir dos semanas de vacaciones que nos coincidieran a las dos al mismo tiempo y ahora te mandan a otro juicio de quién sabe quién_\- dijo tratando de mantener la calma, pero la realidad es que estaba esperando estas vacaciones hace mucho, ya que al fin había juntado el coraje de confesarle a su pelirroja amiga los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo llevó por dentro, pero ahora, el saber que no podría pasar ese tiempo junto a Anna, hizo que toda esa determinación se fuera apagando poco a poco_. - ¿No hay alguien más que pueda ocuparse de este caso? ¿Quizás Eugene o Rapunzel?-_ preguntó con la leve esperanza de que alguien más viajara, y ella tuviera la oportunidad de confesarle todo a la pelirroja. Pero en el fondo conocía la respuesta: un rotundo NO, después de todo Anna Frozen era la mejor abogada defensora, y si la habían solicitado para un juicio, dudaba mucho que quisieran que alguien más se hiciera cargo del mismo.

_\- Bu…bueno…_\- contestó Anna vacilante volteando su rostro y jugando con sus dedos.

_\- ¿Anna?_ – La llamó Elsa confusa al verla dudar en su respuesta_\- ¿Anna… dime que sucede?-_ preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella acariciando el brazo de la pelirroja.

_\- Elsa… es que…-_ las palabras no salían de la boca de Anna, no sabía cómo explicarle, mientras que la rubia la miraba con gran expectación_\- La verdad es que… este caso se lo habían asignado a Rapunzel-_ un tono de confusión apareció en el rostro de Elsa.

_\- Entonces ¿Por qué tú…_? Preguntó sin entender del todo lo que pasaba.

_\- Yo pedí encargarme de este caso_\- dijo en un susurro provocando que Elsa se separara de ella rápidamente mientras un sinfín de emociones la embargaban.

_\- Después…. Después de tanto trabajo, tanto sacrificio al fin podemos pasar unos días tranquilas y tú… ¿Decides quedarte y seguir trabajando?-_ no fue tanto una pregunta lo que Elsa quiso decir, sino más bien una afirmación dicho en un tono de voz que no lograba controlar totalmente las emociones que la sobrepasaban en esos momentos.

_\- Elsa, yo_\- intentaba hablar, pero cuando quiso llegar hasta la mano de la rubia, ésta la retiro desviando la mirada_.- Lo siento Elsa, en verdad yo… esto es muy importante para mí, y solo yo puedo llevarlo a cabo- _dijo queriendo razonar con su amiga, quién aún se encontraba con la mirada baja en el suelo-

_\- Esta bien Anna, no te preocupes_\- la miró intentando sonreír mientras una punzada de dolor le atravesaba el pecho- _Entiendo muy bien que eres una de las mejores y que tienes que mantener esa reputación que con tanto esfuerzo has logrado, después de todo el trabajo es lo más importante ¿no es así?_\- dijo con una mirada tan triste que hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja se encogiera y latiera muy rápido.

Anna se quedó sin palabras, ¿Cómo podía debatir eso? Si con sus acciones era lo que le estaba haciendo entender a su compañera, aunque eso fuera lo más alejado a la realidad en verdad. Pero tampoco podía dejar que alguien más se encargue de esto, tenía que hacerlo personalmente y nadie más.

_\- Sabes que eso no es cierto Elsa_\- decía mientras miraba a su amiga- _Es cierto que nuestro trabajo es muy importante y que he luchado arduamente por llegar a donde estoy, pero nada de esto significaría algo sin los amigos o la familia, y jamás será más importante que ellos. Eres mi mejor amiga Elsa, deberías saberlo ya.-_ dijo eso último con convicción, tratando de que su rubia compañera la comprendiera-

_\- Lo sé, y te entiendo Anna, no te preocupes_\- se sonrió haciendo que la pelirroja le devolviera el gesto-

_\- Además…-_ Anna tomó las manos de Elsa acariciándolas suavemente_\- Seguro que disfrutarás pasar esos días con tus padres en Arendelle, y ver a nuestros amigos, seguro que las extrañas y tendrán mucho de qué hablar_\- dijo con una tierna sonrisa-

_\- ¡Pero yo quería pasar esos días contigo!-_ gritó mentalmente mientras miraba a Anna tratando de decir con su mirada lo que sus labios no pronunciaban_\- ¿Qué no recuerdas que fecha es mañana? ¿No te acuerdas la razón por la que decidimos tomar vacaciones en esta época? ¿En verdad lo olvidaste Anna? ¿Acaso no te importa?-_ Elsa seguía con su lucha interna mirando a su compañera, pero ésta solo le sonreía de esa forma que podría derretir a cualquier ser vivo en este mundo. _–Si-_ intentó sonreír para convencerla- _Estoy segura que lo pasaremos bien_\- contestó alejándose de Anna y acercándose a una ventana de su piso donde se apreciaba perfectamente buena parte de la ciudad de Corona.

_-Elsa…-_ Intentó acercarse, pero en ese momento su teléfono sonó, sacándola de lo que iba a decirle.

_\- Anna, soy yo, Eugene, me acaban de llamar del juzgado, tienes que presentarte en dos horas, por favor se puntual._

_\- Si, gracias Eugene, no te preocupes, ya estoy saliendo para allí. – _Dos horas era tiempo suficiente para terminar de despedirse de Elsa, tomar un taxi y llegar a tiempo_._

_\- Ok, mucha suerte Anna, solo no la cagues_\- dijo el chico bromeando-

_-Como siempre un amor, también te quiero_\- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- _Cualquier novedad me contactare contigo_\- dijo colgando el celular.

Cuando dio media vuelta para observar a la rubia, vio cómo ésta terminaba de acomodar su maleta, aún tenía a Elsa de espalda a ellas, se acercó vacilante sin saber bien que hacer, y tomando valor puso sus manos en los hombros de ésta para después besar la parte trasera de su cabeza sintiendo como la rubia se tensaba.

_\- Lo siento Elsa, te prometo que lo compensaré…-_ susurró entre sus cabellos para luego separarse de la ojiazul. Caminó hasta la puerta, dio media vuelta para ver que la rubia aún seguía en la misma posición para luego salir e ir en busca de su destino.

Le destrozaba el corazón dejarla de esa manera, y más sabiendo que podría haber hecho más para ir con ella… pero como le había dicho a Elsa, había algo de sumo importancia que debía hacer, y solo ella podría llevarlo a cabo. Así que aunque le rompiera el alma no acompañarla y romper la promesa que le había hecho de pasar esos días con ella, debía cumplir su cometido, aunque supiera que había dejado a una Elsa herida y enojada atrás.

_\- Espera por mí Elsa, solo espera….-_ se dijo mentalmente mientras ya casi llegaba a su destino-

_\- Eres una tonta cabeza dura Anna, ¡Tonta!-_ Pensó Elsa golpeando con rabia el barandal mientras su corazón latía desenfrenado y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas quemando su piel como lava de volcán. Se sentía casi sin energías, pero pese a todo debía ir a la oficina a dejar todo listo ante de unas merecidas vacaciones; su vuelo saldría hasta la noche, tenía que ocupar su día de alguna forma para no pensar en la pelirroja.

Una hora más tarde, muy lejos del apartamento en el que Anna y Elsa rentaban, dos jóvenes disfrutaban de un café mientras dialogaban sobre los planes a seguir.

\- _Todo está listo, ya hice las llamadas y está todo arreglado _\- dijo una joven de largo cabello dorado mientras daba un sorbo a su capuchino-

_\- Muchas gracias por la ayuda Rapunzel_\- Agradeció con una sonrisa mientras le daba una mordida a un tostado y bebía de su café mocha.

_\- ¿Estas segura que esto es lo mejor?_ – Preguntó mirando a la otra chica directamente a sus turquesas ojos- _Estoy segura que Elsa ha de estar sintiéndose muy mal ahora_\- dijo con preocupación-

_\- Estoy completamente segura _\- dijo Anna con el rostro serio- _Sé lo que hago._

_\- No tengo dudas de eso amiga, solo espero que podamos aguantar el humor de Elsa hasta entonces. Sabes que odia que rompan una promesa, y más si ese alguien eres tú._

_\- Lo sé… créeme que lo sé_\- contestó Anna con el rostro afligido- _Pero ésta es la única oportunidad que tengo de hacer sin esto, si no lo hago ahora, no creo que pueda reunir el valor nuevamente._

_\- ¿Y crees que mentirle es la mejor idea? Cuando se entere de todo se enfadará; aunque si todo sale según lo planeado Elsita estará de tan buen humor que seguro ni recordará como comenzó todo en primer lugar._

_\- Es la única forma de que ella no sospeche nada._

_\- Tienes razón, si hacemos las cosas como cada año ella sospecharía, y todo el trabajo se iría al diablo- _miró a su reloj, ya eran poco más de las diez de la mañana, Elsa seguramente ya estaría en la oficina- _Bueno amiga, creo que es hora de que vaya regresando antes de que se haga sospechoso que no esté allí, hoy creo que estaré atareada, no creo que pueda ir a despedirte al aeropuerto, pero por nada del mundo me perderé este acontecimiento- dijo emocionada por ver qué ocurriría con las que eran dos de sus mejores amigas-_

_\- Esta bien punzy, solo no te excedas demasiado en el trabajo, y dale más atención al pobre Eugene, que si no lo tengo llorándome en mi despacho por horas- _le dijo medio en broma, medio en serio, pues la chica de cabellos dorados a veces se concentraba tanto en el trabajo, que era como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

_\- Tratare_… - le respondió divertida- _Nos vemos mañana, si hay algo que necesites, solo llámame._

_\- Así lo haré. Gracias por todo amiga, siempre estaré agradecida contigo y Eugene por todo su apoyo, los estaré esperando_\- Sin perder más tiempo pagaron la cuenta y cada cual siguió su camino.

…..

_\- Bien, creo que he terminado por hoy_\- le decía Elsa a Gerda, su secretaria personal. Durante todo el día Elsa la había traído de aquí para allá organizando los distintos casos, acomodando distinta tipo de documentación, y organizando su agenda para una vez que regresara de sus vacaciones. La pobre había quedado agotada al final de la jornada.

_\- Elsa, discúlpame que me meta en tu vida privada, pero… ¿Está todo bien? Si bien siempre fuiste una obsesiva por el orden, esta vez creo que hay algo más-_ dijo la mujer mayor. Si bien Elsa era su jefa, tenía la suficiente confianza entre ellas como para tutearla y atreverse a preguntarle temas personales-

_\- Todo está bien, no me pasa nada_\- y aunque le dijo eso, su seria expresión le daba a entender todo lo contrario-

_\- Uh-uh, ¿Y ya tienen decidido con Anna que es lo que harán en sus vacaciones?_

_\- Anna y yo no haremos nada, al parecer ella decidió cancelarlas para hacer de gran abogada en un juicio que ni tenía que estar en primer lugar_\- dijo de forma cortante- Y sí, su cabeza entendía que el trabajo era importante, y que si Anna había decidido cancelar su viaje era por alguna razón de mucho peso; pero su corazón no podía evitar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo, la cual le carcomía el pecho.

_\- Ya veo… con que eso es lo que la tiene tan molesta_…- hizo una nota mental la secretaria- _Pero al menos podrás descansar, visitar a tus padres y tus amigas, seguro que será divertido._

La rubia al menos esbozó una genuina sonrisa, volver a ver a sus padres, y reencontrarse con Bella y Aurora era muy bueno en verdad, si tan solo cierta pelirroja fuera con ella… todo sería perfecto.

_\- Gracias Gerda, sé que así será, solo espero que por aquí todo vaya tranquilo._

_\- Ey tranquila, ya tendrás tiempo para ocuparte de todo este lío cuando regreses-_ ambas rieron-

_\- Nos vemos en dos semanas-_ se dieron un abrazo y Elsa salió rumbo a su hogar-

…

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche, Elsa ya se encontraba en el avión rumbo a su hogar. Minutos antes de abordar, Rapunzel la había llamado para decirle que la disculpara muchísimo, pero ni ella ni Eugene podrían ir a acompañarla por diversos temas laborales, pero que tratarían de desocuparse e ir en unos días.

_\- Está bien, no te preocupes_\- le había respondido con un tono triste, al parecer ninguno de ellos podría estar para festejar su cumpleaños-

Había sido un largo día y lleno de emociones encontradas. Por un lado estaba ansiosa de regresar a Arendelle, estaba segura que sus padres la llenarían de abrazos y besos, también le emocionada la idea de estar con Bella y Aurora, sus dos mejores amigas de la infancia junto con Anna, tenía un buen tiempo sin verlas, y podrían recuperar el tiempo perdido como solía decir Bella, pero… Anna no estaría allí… Imágenes con ella desde niñas vinieron a su cabeza, desde jugar en el parque armando muñecos de nieve –aún recordaba a Olaf, el primer muñeco que armaron juntas- la época escolar, y como se cuidaban una a otra de los bravucones, hasta la universidad.

Ambas habían elegido estudiar abogacía en la universidad de Corona, no había sido fácil pero ya estaban próximas a terminar la carrera. En ella habían conocido gente muy agradable, y que se habían vuelto grandes amigos como Eugene o Rapunzel. Las dos chicas estaban tendidas en uno de los jardines de la universidad esperando por su próxima clase. Hablaban de todo y de nada a la vez hasta que llegaron a lo que harían en su futuro

_\- Elsa ¿Qué es lo que harás cuando te gradúes?_

_\- Mmh, la verdad no estoy segura, quizás reciba una recomendación de un profesor, o tal vez trabajar un buffet. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

_\- Justamente de eso, quería hablarte, Eugene me ha comentado de un buffet nuevo, y me pidió que fuera para hacer experiencia… ¿tal vez te pueda preguntarle para que te recomiende también?-_ le dijo con una sonrisa-

_\- Claro, ¿Por qué no? Siempre es bueno trabajar con buenos amigos_\- le devolvió la sonrisa del mismo modo-

Ambas se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de su compañía y del agradable clima, hasta que la rubia rompió esa quietud-

_-¿Anna?-_ inquirió la joven mujer rubia-

_\- ¿Mmh?-_ contestó la pelirroja que ya se estaba quedando medio dormida por la tranquilidad del momento.

_\- Sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntas, ¿verdad?_

_\- Siempre._

…..

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Arendelle, un celular timbró en un par de oportunidades hasta que fue contestado.

_\- El plan ya está listo, ahora solo falta que una de las partes haga su trabajo._

_\- No te preocupes Iduna, yo me ocuparé de que así sea, no permitiré que mi hija se acobarde, es hora de que esas dos aclaren los sentimientos que tienen por la otra._

_\- Tienes razón_\- dijo la mujer de pelo castaño con un suspiro- _ya se han tardado mucho en darse cuenta de las cosas._

\- Esas dos podrán ser muy buenas en su trabajo, pero en cuanto a sus emociones… son bastante lentas – le contestó con una risita-

_\- Por eso nunca está de más una buena ayudita_\- respondió la mujer con un brillo en sus ojos_\- y para eso estamos aquí._

_\- ¡Dios, me siento como si estuvieron complotando como en alguna de esas películas contra el estado!-_ ambas rieron por el comentario-

_\- No te preocupes, que esto es algo para bien, solo les estamos dando un empujoncito._

_\- Jajaja, tienes razón. Y debo colgarte ahora, tengo que ver que Anna no se esté retractando._

_\- Muy bien. Elsa nos ha mandado un mensaje que ya estaba en el avión, en un par de horas estará aquí, nos veremos mañana en el lugar acordado_\- ambas mujeres cortaron la comunicación esperando que mañana saliera todo para bien.

Tal como la mujer mayor había dicho, dos horas después el avión estaba aterrizando en Arendelle. Sus padres estaban allí esperándola, y como la rubia ya sabía, la llenaron de besos y abrazos.

_\- Gracias por la cena mamá-_ decía la joven rubia sonriendo a su progenitora- _estuvo deliciosa-_

_\- Me alegro que te haya gustado cariño, es lo menos que podía hacer después de tanto tiempo sin verte._

_\- Es una pena que Anna y los demás no haya podido venir esta vez_\- decía Agnarr en un extremo de la mesa-

Al oír el nombre de la pelirroja, Elsa se tensó y su mirada se apagó un instante.

_\- Anna tuvo un caso de último momento al que no pudo negarse_\- dijo con ironía_\- Y en cuanto a Rapunzel y Eugene, tenían que terminar sus casos actuales, pero quizás si puedan venir. De hecho es complicado que todos podamos tomarnos vacaciones al mismo tiempo._

_\- Ya veo, es una pena, seguro que están lamentándose por no poder acompañarte mañana._

_\- Sí, estoy segura que sí… Voy a acostarme ahora_\- dijo para cambiar el tema_\- estoy algo cansada y fue un largo día._

_\- Descansa hija. ¿Piensas ir a ver a Bella y Aurora mañana?_

_\- Si-_ asintió con su cabeza- _ya quedamos en pasar la tarde juntas para "recuperar viejos tiempos" como diría Bella_\- una sincera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro-

Saludó a sus padres, y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar suspiró deprimida, llevaba tanto tiempo con Anna compartiendo un hogar, que ahora se le hacía muy solitario no tenerla al lado. Sin ánimos para nada más, cambio su ropa por su pijama, colocó la cabeza en la almohada y luego de unos minutos se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, como era costumbre, Elsa se despertó muy temprano por la mañana, se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno para los tres, mientras que su padre leía el periódico en la mesa.

_\- Buenos días Elsa-_ la saludó su padre con una sonrisa al verla parada en el umbral de la puerta-

_-¿Dormiste bien hija?_

_\- Si, muchas gracias_\- dijo mientras recibía una taza de café de su madre- huele delicioso.

Agnarr e Iduna llenaron de felicitaciones y abrazos a su pequeña, por más que Elsa ya era una mujer madura de 26 años, siempre sería su "pequeña". Pasaron un momento agradable en familia, y aprovecharon para conversar de todo, como hace tiempo no podían hacer.

Legado el medio día recibió la llamada de Bella y Aurora para que se encontraran a almorzar, se despidió de sus padres, alegando que al atardecer estaría de vuelta.

Al igual que con sus padres, Elsa pasó un gran momento, nuevamente la llenaron de felicitaciones y abrazos, salieron a almorzar, y finalmente regresaron a la casa de Bella para charlar y recuperar viejos momentos.

Sus amigas le contaban anécdotas de cuando eran niñas, se reían y la pasaban genial, aunque cuando el nombre de Anna era mencionado en esas historias, la sonrisa de la rubia se desvanecía notablemente, esto no pasaba por alto para ellas, por lo que rápidamente cambiaban el tema. Ya bien entrada la tarde, Elsa decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

_-Gracias por todo, Bella, Aurora, la he pasado genial con ustedes_\- sonrió a sus amigas de la infancia-

_\- Nosotras también la pasamos muy bien_ – le respondió Aurora-

_\- Es verdad, Desde que te mudaste a Corona no hemos podido compartir como antes_\- dijo Bella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- _Deberías tomar vacaciones más seguido y venir a visitarnos. No es bueno que te pases tanto de trabajo Elsa._

_\- Ya, ya, estoy segura que Elsa no lo hace a propósito-_ aunque sabía que Bella no lo decía en serio, tampoco quería que fuera mal entendida_\- Además tiene a Anna para cuidar de que no se pase_\- dijo con una risita-

_\- Anna…-_ el solo recordarla y que no estaba con ella le dolía, y mucho, la extrañaba_…- Creo que debo irme ya chicas._

_\- Muy bien, te llamaremos más tarde, después de todo ¡Es tu cumpleaños y debemos celebrar!-_ dijo entusiasmada Aurora- Si bien Elsa no tenía muchas ganas de salir hasta tan tarde, no podía negarse ante el pedido de sus amigas que hace tanto no veía por lo que solo asintió.

_\- ¡Ya llegué!_ Exclamó Elsa entrando a su casa_, ¿Mamá, papá?_ – Recorrió todas las habitaciones, pero no había nadie allí_\- Que extraño_…- pensó frunciendo el ceño- _Espero que no haya pasado nada malo_\- Al dirigirse a su habitación, se encontró con una gran caja y una nota.

**Elsa****_:_** **_Fuimos con tu padre a dar un paseo, te esperamos en las orillas del fiordo cerca del puente, te estaremos esperando. Pd: Hay un obsequio para ti, úsalo, es una orden._**

**Te quiero, Iduna **

Elsa sonrió ante la nota que le había dejado su madre, no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero sus padres la estaban esperando, además que sus amigas también le escribirían para salir más tarde.

Sin más remedio se dio una larga ducha, y 20 minutos después estaba junto a la cama, la abrió y en el interior se encontró con un hermoso vestido veraniego de color azul con una cinta blanca, con unos zapatos que le hacían juego.

Sonrió ligeramente para luego colocarse el vestido y los zapatos. Decidió usar también un colgante que Anna le había regalado para uno de sus cumpleaños, dejar su clásica trenza en su cabello, y usar algo de maquillaje para la ocasión.

Salió de su casa a paso ligero, el cielo ya se había oscurecido y podían verse los faroles iluminando la ciudad y un inmenso número de puntos brillantes en el cielo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire fresco de la noche, mientras una sonrisa triste aparecía en su rostro – _Anna… desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo._

Siguió su trayecto hasta el fiordo, pero no encontró a sus padres, ni a nadie en realidad - _¿Dónde podrán estar? _– siguió buscando hasta que un resplandor dorado llamó su atención. Se dirigió allí para encontrarse con lo que eran un sinfín de linternas flotantes que iluminaban el lugar. Elsa no recordaba que ese lugar fuera así antes…

Su corazón latía desenfrenado mientras más se acercaba al puente, donde el mayor número de linternas se encontraban, y una figura solitaria la esperaba sostenida sobre el barandal de madera.

_\- No puede…ser…_

Un vestido color vino se ceñía a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, realzando muy bien las curvas de la pelirroja. Siguió explorando el cuerpo de su amiga hasta llegar a su pecoso rostro, hasta llegar a unos brillantes y turquesas ojos.

_\- Me alegra que hayas venido, Elsa_.- habló Anna en suave voz, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mirándola de arriba abajo- _Te ves hermosa_.

-_ ¿A-Anna?... ¿Pero qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Acaso tú?.._.- trataba de decir Elsa aun no creyendo que la dueña de su corazón estuviera parada allí frente a ella brindándole una sonrisa como solo a ella podía darle. - _¿No estabas en Corona?_\- dijo confundida sin terminar de entender que estaba pasando-

_\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de partir? ¿Qué tenía algo muy importante qué hacer, y que solo yo podía hacerlo?_ – Preguntó a lo que la rubia asintió, recordando el dolor que esas palabras le habían causado en aquel entonces. - _Pues no te mentí Elsa, solo yo puedo hacer esto_\- le decía mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos- _Y no podré estar tranquila hasta obtener una respuesta._

_-¿U-una respuesta?-_ la cercanía de la pelirroja estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a Elsa, su rostro ya reflejaba un ligero rubor que para su compañera, era adorable.

_\- Así es_\- dijo con voz firme, aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios-

Durante esos casi dos días que había estado sin ver a Elsa, pensaba que había logrado reunir el valor para hacer la pregunta que llevaba tanto tiempo dentro de sí, para decirle que con su sola presencia podría surcar los cielos y llegar a lo más infinito sin tener miedo, que con el más simple de sus toques, o la más ligera de sus sonrisas su alma se llenaba de vida y una profunda paz… Pero ahora al tenerlo enfrente, las dudas la carcomían de nuevo - _¿Y que hay si la pierdo para siempre? ¿Si ella no siente lo mismo que yo?-_ Anna no podría soportarlo, una vida lejos de Elsa no tendría el más mínimo sentido. Anna seguía con su batalla interna, hasta que una cálida mano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_\- Anna, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, que yo siempre estaré contigo_\- decía la rubia con una sonrisa ya recuperada de la conmoción inicial por verla allí.

_-El… sa…. Elsa yo… la verdad es que yo… b-bueno…-_ tartamudeaba mientras su corazón latía desenfrenado, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez que las manos que la sostenían le provocaban. _"A veces no son necesarias las palabras para demostrar lo que estamos sintiendo_" recordó las palabras que había tenido con su madre la noche anterior. Aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo de valor, y es que si las palabras no salían de su boca tendría que demostrar lo que sentía de otra forma- _Es ahora o nunca-_ se dijo tomando un respiro para luego posar sus orbes turquesas en aquellos azules que la miraban con expectación, paso su mano por la mejilla de la chica rubia para en un rápido movimiento, atrapar sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo como la respiración de su compañera se cortaba.

La mente de Elsa se quedó en blanco, su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado en el lugar y su cabeza daba vueltas con miles de sensaciones que se sucedían en su interior.

_\- Te amo Elsa_ – susurró Anna sobre sus labios con voz suave, provocando que el corazón de Elsa diera un vuelco en su pecho y sus ojos se abrieran de forma desmesurada mientras gotas saladas se desprendían de estos, haciendo que Anna se asustara por la reacción, temiendo lo peor.

_\- Elsa, lo siento mucho, yo…_ \- se disculpó abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho mientras su alma se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar los sollozos de su compañera- _Lo siento, yo… no podía ocultar más esto que llevo dentro de mí hace tanto tiempo, este amor que me consume por dentro y no me deja respirar, ahora sé que tú… no sientes lo mismo que yo y que solo me ves como tu mejor amiga, pero es algo que ya no podía callar, yo…_

_\- Eres una tonta_\- la interrumpió Elsa mientras más lagrimas caían ya incesantemente-

_\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho Elsa._

_\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-_ Preguntó la rubia con su rostro bañado en lágrimas- _¿Acaso sabes el tiempo que estuve esperando por esto?_\- le dijo con un falso enojo que era remplazado por una gran sonrisa-

_\- Elsa qué…, no entiendo_\- decía con desconcierto-

_\- A veces eres un poco lenta Anna_\- dijo con una risita, haciendo que la confusión en su compañera aumentara- _Tal vez con esto entiendas un poco mejor…-_ y con un rápido movimiento unió sus labios con los de Anna - _Te amo Anna, te amo_…- dijo para luego profundizar el beso mucho más, colocando sus brazos sobre el cuello de la pelirroja.

Tomaron unos minutos más, besándose, conociendo la boca de la otra, aprendiendo cada textura, el sabor y la calidez de los labios de la otra, hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron un poco de oxígeno, con cierta renuencia se separaron con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

_\- Anna… ¿Esto…? _– Preguntó maravillada con respecto a las linternas flotantes que las rodeaban-

_\- ¿Te gustan?-_ Preguntó Anna con una sonrisa, tomando de la mano a Elsa y llevándola hasta el centro del puente, donde en una mesa reposaba un gran ramo de rosas, las cuales desprendían una ligera fragancia, junto con una pequeña caja en medio.

Elsa con manos temblorosas tomó el ramo, mientras que Anna tomaba la pequeña caja entra las suyas- ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos por favor?- pidió la pelirroja, a lo cual la rubia accedió cediendo a lo pedido, Anna se colocó detrás de ella y abrió la caja mostrando un hermoso colgante con una brillante piedra en el, suevamente lo colocó en el cuello de su amada- Bien, ya puedes abrirlos.

_\- ¡Es hermoso Anna!-_ dijo con ojos vidriosos a punta de quebrar en llanto, pero esta vez, de felicidad-

_\- Feliz cumpleaños Elsa-_ susurró la pelirroja besando sus labios- _Según dicen, esta piedra es capaz de pedir un deseo, pide uno_\- ofreció Anna-

_\- No –_ contestó negando con la cabeza mientras se giraba a los brazos de Anna- _Ya tengo todo lo que deseo, y no podría ser más feliz_\- y un nuevo beso lento y suave las fundió otra vez-

_\- ¿Y cómo lograste hacer todo esto?-_ Preguntó la rubia luego de separarse de su amada-

_\- Digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda_\- contestó Anna con una secreta sonrisa-

En algún otro lugar del fiordo, no muy lejos de allí, un grupo de personas comentaban satisfechos.

_\- Parece que el plan salió a la perfección_ – decía sonriente una joven de cabellos dorados-

_\- Así es_\- decía una mujer de mediana edad y cabello castaño_\- tener sus contactos es bueno de vez en cuando_\- dijo recordando las llamadas que tuvieron que hacer para poder despejar la zona-

_\- Al final todo salió como esperábamos_\- comentó un joven abrazado a Rapunzel- _Se las ve muy felices._

_\- Lo son-_ agregó Agnarr mientras observaba a su hija y a su ahora pareja con orgullo- _¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a festejar? Estoy seguro que un festín nos espera_\- decía sobre la reserva en el palacio helado, el restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad-

_\- Me parece excelente_\- comento Eugene_\- Aún es cumpleaños de Elsa, y estoy seguro que tenemos más de un motivo para celebrar._

Todos asintieron para luego encaminarse hacia el último punto de este día tan especial.

**Mientras tanto en el puente…**

_\- Creo que debemos irnos_\- comentó Anna separándose ligeramente del cuerpo de su compañera- _Estoy segura que todos están esperando por nosotras_.

_\- Tienes razón, pero antes de regresar_…- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos con todo el amor que tenía en su interior- _Te amo Anna_ – susurró tomando el rostro de la pecosa_\- te amo_\- la volvió a besar con pasión, con deseo y necesidad. Con ese amor que desde hace mucho tiempo guardaba en su pecho_\- Gracias por este maravilloso momento._

La pelirroja solo sonrió, y se abrazó más a ella, no podía pedirle más a la vida, sin importar lo que les deparara el destino, ellas siempre estarían juntas.

-_ ¿Me acompañas Elsa?_ – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndole la mano.

_\- Siempre… Anna_ – de igual forma sonrió mientras emprendían el camino de regreso- _Siempre estaré contigo._

Fin.

Y…. es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y ya saben, cualquier review con dudas, algo que me haya quedado suelto, sugerencias, etc, son siempre bienvenidos.

Para los que lo están leyendo, nos seguiremos viendo en "Es ella y yo"

Saludos y gracias por su tiempo!


End file.
